The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing containers from husks.
Containers are used widely in our daily living, and which are used and ultimately discarded at a tremendous rate. Most of the containers are made of paper or chemical materials, such as polypropylene (P.P.) and polystyrene foam, all of these containers have certain drawbacks. For a paper container, it cannot be heated and is made of wood-pulp which is obtained by cutting trees; for a container made of chemical materials, it cannot receive hot contents as that may produce some toxic materials, and some of the toxic materials have been proven to cause cancer. Furthermore, the chemical material cannot be bio-degradable.
The present invention intends to provide a method of manufacturing containers from husks to mitigate and/or obviate the above mentioned problems.